A Coin Without Sides
by Anvenx
Summary: A Master driven to find the five pieces from an ancient scroll, written by Master Oogway, brings chaos along his journey. After defeating Lord Shen, the Five and Po return to the Valley of Peace, and shortly after they get separated. In his path of destruction, the hungry Master, takes Tigress inside his turmoil of deception. Who is evil, and who is good?
1. At the center

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters.**

* * *

Not many know about the ancient scroll. In his early days, Master Oogway wrote an ultimate technique. In times before unlocking the great prophecy of the Dragon Warrior, young Master Oogway discovered a mystic and dark skill under kung fu. Many evil and good, tried to retrieve it from Oogway's hands. After several, and some deathly efforts, Master Oogway decided to hide such powerful technique. He crafted multiple scrolls, and inside each, he stored one piece of the secret. He placed them all around China in places, no soul would ever retrieve it. Many years later, after his death the scroll continue hidden, and while many spread the rumor, almost everyone saw it as a myth. Until, not long ago a persistent Master found one piece. Now, once again China is under peril…

"So well crafted. Your deception worked for almost one hundred years. Finally, I've found, what everyone believes a legend." Two hands wrapped themselves around a purple and green scroll. "How, did you managed it, Oogway? To keep such secret, and power away from use, must have drove you crazy… Like it does to me."

One hand unscrew one lid until it opened. Its content slid from inside to a second hand. "There will be no technique, power or energy capable of stopping me. I shall be far stronger than Shen's deadly weapon and far more powerful than the Dragon Warrior." Both hands stretched the parchment. "No… it can't be…"

A piece of parchment showed broken and uneven each of its four corners. It was part of a puzzle, one meant to never be decipher. The long silhouette threw the scroll with great force down below a mountain. He kept the small piece of paper smashed with one hand. "You filthy turtle." He looked at the hand with the piece. "I won't surrender. Not when I've come so far. This is only a small obstacle. Who said success was a straight line?"

Strong winds from north blew around him, and almost knocked away the piece of paper from his hands. "From what I can guess… I'm missing four other pieces, one for each corner. I'll find the rest." He folded the paper and took it inside one of his pockets. "Since I found this one, the rest should be easy to track. Right, my students?"

Two blue eyes appeared inside shadows. "Yes, Master. We think to have an idea where the second piece might be."

"That's correct, sir." A third voice came from deep inside the blackness from the mountain. "A second and third… piece. It should leave us with two remaining."

"I'm heading towards the south of China, you two keep tracking the fourth piece and I'll look for the fifth one through my journey. I have a hint where it might be. Oogway's last place of residence." The long silhouette turned towards the sunset. "The Valley of Peace…"

"If we don't find the fourth one. What should we do, Master?" said the voice of blue eyes.

"Master Oogway hid the pieces far from each other, currently we sit at the center of China. The rest of the pieces should be at north, west, east and south. If there sits an academy or palace of kung fu, one of the pieces will be there. You will find it."

"We won't disappoint you, sir." The figureless voice talked again, before both students disappeared with the wind.

"I better head back, before someone notices my absence." He traced his steps back to the kung fu academy, where other Masters slept unaware. After Master Weasel, long old friend of Master Oogway, died a previous night by unknown reasons. The long silhouette took the opportunity to steal the scroll. "I love it when the universe works on my favor, wouldn't you agree, Oogway? I hope you left a strong warrior to protect the piece on the Jade Palace. You know how determine I can be when reaching my… goals."

* * *

 **Hello... reader. If you read this small piece, and liked it. Please be sure to leave a review, follow it, and in the extreme case of loving it (like Mr McDonalds says), favorite as well. I don't know how regular I'll update, but I'm sure as heck, reviews will encourage me. Thanks for reading and see ya in the next page.**


	2. How to Keep a Panda Busy

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

"I'm ready."

"Clean it all, Po."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"If it worked before, this should be no problem. Throw it, Monkey."

"If you make a mess, you'll clean it."

In the training hall, Po stood at the middle while Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane remained at the entrance. Monkey held a dumpling with his left hand and on his right a bowl full of delicious white, Mr. Ping trademark dumplings. Monkey set the bowl on the floor in front of him and grabbed a second dumpling. "Prepare for my fury throw!"

"Do it!" Po duplicated his stance of inner peace as he did on the battle against Shen. "Peace mode on."

Monkey howled and threw two dumplings at great speed towards Po, who immediately extended his arm and let both dumplings flow through his body, as he did against Shen's cannon balls, and instead of send them back, he ate them. "It worked!" Po celebrated. "Again! Only this time, throw all at the same time."

Monkey smirked and prepared his ammunition for next round. In a matter of seconds, his arms spun four times, and threw eight dumplings through the air. Po set his eyes on all targets, slowed his breathing, and took action. "Peace on…" he whispered as his body shifted into slow motion. His hands grabbed each dumpling as it came by, and let them go through his arms and towards his mouth. In a blink, all eight dumplings disappeared. "Skadoosh."

Crane's beak fell open, and Monkey back flipped from excitement. "Oh man. Let's do it with forty this time!" Mantis added.

"That's enough for today, guys. I think we established Po is capable to take care of multiple targets."

"C'mon, Viper. Don't be Tigress." The small master said as he jumped on Monkey's shoulder. "Let's be immature for a little while, I want to know if he can also catch noodles falling from the sky."

"That's a great idea." Monkey's eyes sparkled at his friend suggestion. "Let's grab them from the kitchen." And so, both masters ran off to their destination, while Crane and Viper stayed behind.

Po walked to his remaining friends. "Have you guys heard about Tigress, anything?" Crane and Viper looked at each other and shake their heads. "It's been three months since we defeated Shen and two since she left."

"I heard Shifu sent her to a secret mission." Crane informed.

"But, why not all of us? And not only her. We roll as a team, right?"

Viper nodded. "Maybe in this case, Shifu only needed one of us."

"But, why leave in silence…" Po groaned. "I hate secret missions."

"One thing I know, she can take care of herself." Crane assured his friend, as he placed one wing over Po's shoulders. "She has done this before. Leave for a secret mission quietly, and for later to come back safely."

"I know she has probably done this before. It's just, this is the first time one of you guys leave since I turned Dragon Warrior." Po sighed. "And, I get worried, because I don't know where she left; how she is; or when she will get back. Too many questions, and no one to answer them since Shifu won't talk to us about it!" Po threw his arms in the air as he ended. "I want my friend back." In defeat he slumped to the floor.

No letters were sent, no signs made. One day she walked through the halls, and without any notice, she disappeared and left her scent to linger around. Po could only take a couple of days or weeks, but two complete months outran his patience. Not once or twice he tried to ask Shifu about her whereabouts, he lost count after he ran out of numbers of two digits. What would he do? If his father disappeared, and didn't left notes, or sent any kind of messages, Po would go out there and look for him. The same for this situation, if Shifu hadn't prohibited it, after his master found him running off from the Jade Palace, Po would be out looking for Tigress, his friend.

Viper serpentine towards her friend, and slid around him in a hug. "We are also worry, as we always are…" and before she continued, Monkey and Mantis came back from the kitchen. "We got the noodles!" Monkey said as he ran pass them. "What else do you think Po can catch?" Po heard Mantis ask Monkey, whatever the answer was, he didn't hear it as both disappeared through the entrance doors.

"You should relax, Po. Go and do something, keep your mind entertain." Crane advised, and flew away through the entrance doors, as well.

Down in the Valley of Peace, one establishment was at full capacity. Mr. Ping's Noodles Restaurant burst with customers.

"One noodle soup with vegetables, please!"

"Two dumplings, Dragon Warrior size!"

"One, I mean three noodle soup, for me."

Order after order, Mr. Ping rushed from one side of his kitchen to grab vegetables, soup out from the cauldron, and dumplings from bowls. Everyone wanted to eat in his restaurant, all in hopes of meeting the Dragon Warrior. That day was a lucky day. Po arrived at the entrance.

"Son! You are here!" Mr. Ping ran out from his kitchen.

"Hey, Dad." Po waved at his father, and soon many villagers surrounded him, he attended each of them and walked towards his father. They hugged and went inside the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some noodles?" Mr. Ping took a plate and started to pour soup into it.

"Nah. I'm good."

"You okay? What's wrong?" Mr. Ping turned and dropped the plate above a table. "You never refuse food. Did Shifu over trained you today?"

"No, Dad." Po laughed. "Actually I haven't done much training, lately."

"Why is that?"

"Is just. I have a question."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears, son." A grin of the size of Mr. Ping's head appeared on his face.

"When I left for Gongmen City…" Po asked as he started to place more noodles inside the cauldron, while his father observed him. "How did you managed to stop worrying about me?"

"Well, son." Mr. Ping thought of those moments, after Tigress told him his son would get back before he could say noodles; how fast he had said it; and how his son hadn't come back. He spent weeks without knowing about Po. Days, when he couldn't answer his customers, where is the Dragon Warrior, and when will he come back. "I never did. At every moment, I was worried. A father can't stop himself from doing it. When someone you care about disappears, your biggest worries come to life." Po's father grabbed some vegetables and started to cut them. "The only thing you can do is be positive and of course, patient."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"Why? What's wrong, son?"

"I haven't heard about Tigress since two months ago. She went in a secret mission, and while she probably isn't in any danger. I still worry."

"No wonder, she hasn't come by to eat with you." Mr. Ping finished with the vegetables and placed them inside the cauldron. "Have you ask, Shifu?"

"Yes! And he doesn't say anything." Po served a noodle soup inside a bowl, and lent it to a customer. "That's why I came here, for your advice."

"On how to make Shifu spill the noodles?"

Po groaned. "No… On how to stop worrying."

"Oh, Po. It is natural, you care for her, and she is your friend. Of course you'll worry. There is no stopping it." Mr. Ping saw Po's face reaction, a frown with a tingle of disappointment, so he kept talking. "What you can do is distract yourself. I have lots of customers, today. A small help would be appreciated." He smiled at Po.

"I'll help, dad." Po smiled back.

"Splendid! You know the drill. Noodles at table two, five, six and seven." As he said the table numbers, a bowl of noodles flew and landed over Po's arms. "Once you finish come back for more, business is booming today."

"Sure, Dad." Po went outside the kitchen and with grace and ease he handed each bowl to its table.

"What a great day to do noodles!" His father said in a lilt.

Up in the Valley, inside the Jade Palace, Master Shifu meditated in the Hall of Warriors. Like his previous master, Master Oogway, Shifu stood at the center of the Moon Pool while he balanced at the top of his staff. Eyes closed, smooth breathing, and disciplined movements. He let the energy flow through his body, and stayed in complete balance.

Inner peace.

A strong stance held his ground, as mighty as an oak, Shifu changed positions and not a single time did he wobble.

Inner peace.

His ears shifted at a sudden noise. The Panda. He opened one eye and searched his surroundings. False alarm. He closed his eyes again. After days of noise, some quiet arrived; whatever his students were doing, he was glad it involved tranquility and serenity. He needed the rest since recent events made his stress levels rise, something had happen, and with many hours of meditation, he still couldn't place a finger on it. Danger lurked around China once more.

He breathed through his nose, the air transformed into energy, and it traveled to his head, down to his stomach, up to his abdomen and finally out through his lips. A rattle came from outside the palace, he popped one eye open. Another sound, a flap. He sighed relieved, and went down from his staff with a backflip towards the outside of the pool.

In a burst the doors from the Jade Palace opened. A small, black bird flew inside towards the Hall of Warriors.

"Zeng, what news do you bring?" Shifu spoke in a calm manner.

"Terrible… news… Master… Weasel…" the messenger puffed every word. "Died."

Shifu taken aback by this, wide-eyed at the messenger, though his voice remained centered. "When did this happen?"

"Last week." Zeng regained his composure. "I flew back as soon as I got the news. He died at his academy, but no one knows how it happened. Some think it was natural cause. His age didn't favor him."

"Impossible. He was a healthy master, and far younger than most expected. It couldn't be by natural cause."

"That was all I got, Master." Zeng bowed.

"Go and get some rest, tomorrow you'll send a message, so you will need your strength back."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Thank you for the information." Shifu bowed back at the young bird. Once he was alone, Shifu walked to the outside of the Palace and straight to the Peach Tree. He sat down at the border of the hill, his short feet dangled above the long fall. He stared at the sunset. One of the five guardians, was dead, and it wouldn't be the last one. Shifu knew this day would come, but he hadn't expected it this soon.

Master Weasel, an old friend of his former master, dead and without any sign of aggression. Shifu thought, the weasel had been taken by surprise, but what technic could have such stealth that even a Master and almost creator of it, never noticed it.

"Guide me, Master." He whispered at the sky. "Who could have done this?" He knew why the killer assassinated Master Weasel, and most likely had acquired his prize. "What should I do? Tell me." A small breeze pushed back his fur. "They are not ready, even with the Dragon Warrior's inner peace." Another light wind brushed him back. "Not the Panda?! Then who?" The wind talked once more, your older student. "Her? But she isn't the Dragon Warrior." This time the breeze almost knocked him to the cliff. "I know, I know. It's not my place to control her destiny." Shifu sighed in defeat. "I hope you're right, Master."

Shifu stood up and turned towards the path to the Jade Palace. "Although, I could just tell the Panda to do it. He does find a way to always resolve problems, in an unorthodox manner, but resolves it nonetheless." A wind draft moved the tree arms and a peach came down on his head. Shifu grimaced at the small pain. "I got it, not the Panda." Before he left, he grabbed the fallen peach.

Most likely, they had a couple of days before they made their next move. Things were happening fast, and wouldn't wait for them to rest. For now, he had to wait for her student to come back. Whatever information she had could be of great importance.

He got back inside the Jade Palace and decided to mediate once again above the Moon Pool. He needed to rethink the situation, prepare a plan, and do something since there wasn't much to do until his student came back. He threw his staff at the middle and jumped above it. He closed his eyes and breathed energy through his nose.

He regained his calmness until a loud clatter stopped his concentration. A yelp came from far away followed by another clatter and a shriek. The Panda. Shifu moaned, and tried to concentrate once more.

"Po, we think this is enough for today." Inside the Training Halls, Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper observed the Dragon Warrior hit the wooden dolls.

"I can't stop." Po hit another doll and sent it to the other side of the room. "I got to keep my mind occupied."

"You can't keep training this long, even you know it." Monkey nodded at Mantis answer.

"But, you guys said this could help me relax."

"Yeah… two hours ago." Monkey snorted.

Crane signaled Viper to make a move. "C'mon, Po. Let's go and eat something before we go to sleep." Her friend placed herself in front of the place his hand was about to hit.

"Some warm and delicious noodles. I can almost taste them in my mouth." Mantis almost dropped saliva on top of Monkey's head.

"Hey… Be careful I just washed myself." Monkey grunted.

"Don't you want some noodles and dumplings, Po?" Crane asked. Po dropped his head and walked towards the exit.

"Alright, all this talk is making me hungry." Po smiled.

His friends laughed. "There is our friend." Said Monkey as he embraced Po with one arm over the shoulders. Mantis jumped over Po's shoulder in the exchange. All five warriors walked to the kitchen. The moon looked down at them and the stars glowed as light for their eyes. They exchanged jokes of their day, and talked about their night meals. Lots of this, lots of that. If Mr. Ping had heard, he would had hit each with his spoon, they also laughed about that idea.

Just as they were about to reach the students barracks, Po saw a dark figure slide on the corner of eyes. "Did you guys saw that?" All of them turned.

"See what?" Mantis jumped from Po's shoulder to higher grounds.

The figure appeared, and moved with hops from one bush to another. "There it is!" Monkey screamed

"Is someone attacking the Palace?" Viper asked as her eyes surveyed the figure's movement. "Should we attack?

Po squinted his eyes. There was no logic for someone to attack and let himself be seen. Hadn't he saw them walk right passed him? If he had, his intentions weren't bad, or maybe the figure was distracted. Either way, Po started to jog in the direction the mystery guy went. The rest of his friends followed him close behind, in case he needed backup. As Po closed in the distance between him and the figure, he noticed a certain familiarity, the way this guy jumped. He was agile, fast and delicate on his trust from one place to another. Maybe it wasn't a he. When the figure reached the entrance towards the Palace, it started to walk. That's when he recognized the figure, but there was something different, she walked with a limp. Tigress was injured.

* * *

 **Here you go, guys. I hope you liked it, as much as the first one. I don't think I'll be updating this fast, time will tell. Have you guys seen Kung Fu Panda 3? I just saw it this week, and let me tell you, it left me disappointed. The humor was top notch, but the overall story didn't jump as high as my expectations. What do you guys thought about it? Liked it hated it? And back to this story, again, I hope you like it, and if you do let me know, by leaving a review, follow or fav. Thanks for everyone's reviews and favs, they brought a smile out of me, thanks! I leave now, see ya in the next chapter! Have a great weekend.**


	3. Liars Inside the Ranks

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

"Tigress! Wait up." Po sprinted and stopped right behind the leader of the Five. "Are you alright?" His friend stopped and weighted herself on her healthy leg. Po noticed the exhaustion on her eyes, slight dark marks grew below her natural dark line surrounding her eyes.

"I'm fine, Po. I must see Shifu." Tigress turned and wobbled her way to the Palace's doors. Po followed her.

"You fought any bandits? We haven't fight any, since we defeated Shen. Is a little too quiet, even makes me nervous, something might be cooking up."

"I haven't fight, either."

"Then, how did you injured your leg?"

"I…" Tigress cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Tripped."

"You tripped. How could you trip? I thought cats always landed on their four paws." Po asked astonish and pointed at his feet. "Don't tell me is all a myth." He gapped and covered his mouth with his right paw. When Tigress didn't stop to answer, he asked once again. "Either way, don't you want it to get checked out? I can ask Mantis to…"

Tigress turned to the Dragon Warrior. "I'll go by myself, after I see Shifu. Go and have dinner, you're probably hungry."

"I am n…"Po started to talk when a grumble came from his stomach.

Tigress smirked at her friend stomach noise. "Go, Po. I'll meet you and the others, later." She went inside the Palace and closed the doors behind her.

Po stood right outside. "I was worry…" he sighed. The rest of the Five joined him shortly after.

"How did the mission go?" Monkey asked from behind the group.

"She didn't say." Po answered still looking at the big and tall doors of the Jade Palace. Aside from her leg, and tired eyes, her fur also showed differences, it was messy, and untidy, and not her regular clean and uncluttered.

"Was she alright?" Viper asked, and Po shook his head.

"She was limping, but said it was fine. She needed to talk to Shifu."

"Is she eating with us?"

"Maybe, if they finish talking early." Po assumed. He continued to look at the doors and some seconds later he turned and headed for the kitchen. He wasn't worry for her friend safety anymore, but for her strange appearance and mystery behind her mission. "Quick question." He addressed all four masters. "When she left for other missions, would she share details?"

Crane answered. "Actually, thinking about it. We don't ask her much."

"Yeah. We go for the usual, how it went, everything alright, and did you brought gifts for us." Mantis added as he traveled over Monkey's shoulder. "She normally doesn't bring any gifts."

"It's upon her to decide if she keeps it to herself or shares with the rest of the group." Viper spoke.

"I guess that's why Shifu chooses her for stealth missions, they are always of top secrecy, and of course Tigress is a hard shell to break." Crane continued.

"Do you guys think she would bring gifts to us, if we reminded her about it?" Mantis said on his own conversation.

"So, you guys never persuade her for details?" Po asked incredulous.

"Persuade, Tigress? We are talking about the same Tigress from Gongmen Jail that brought you down three times before she made you spill the noodles. Right?" Monkey said with a slight mock and short laugh.

Po didn't doubt, Tigress the leader of the Furious Five had a reason to keep secrets. Like his friends mentioned before, she had done this before, and was always chosen by Shifu to complete particular missions, because after all she didn't answer to anyone else but her Master. Po wasn't used to secrets, aside from the adopted part, not many secrets were kept from him, or at least he thought for the moment, his father always kept sincere.

"We could try and ask her again, but remember, it is up to her if she responds." Viper suggested.

"A good idea could be to have a list ready with the gifts I would like to have. You know, to stop her from getting anything I won't like." Mantis said in the end. "Or just give me money, money always works." All of them entered the kitchen, and soon it filled with sounds from pans, laughs, and conversations.

That night, neither slept, they talked and prepared for what was about to come. Po and the rest of the five waited for Tigress until late in the night, when she never got to the kitchen, one by one left to their bedrooms, except Po. He waited for the longest, until he finally fell asleep over the soup he prepared for his friend. Next day early in the morning, Viper woke him up. Mantis, Crane and Monkey arrived later, each hungry for some breakfast.

"When will they finish?" Po groaned. "They've talk all night long… They must be talking about some awesomeness, and legendary battles." Viper and Crane raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Or maybe, they are talking about you." Monkey teased.

"About me…" Po puffed. "Why would they be talking about me?" Po said in a most uninterested manner. "I'm just Po, the panda…" he paused and started to raise his voice with excitement. "As well as the amazing, incredible, and unstoppable force, the Dragon Warrior!" he raised one fist into the sky. "You're right, Monkey. They must be talking about me."

Viper sighed while Monkey grinned at the panda. "You believe anything." Mantis added.

"No, I don't." Po answered back.

"Yes, you do." Mantis continued with his opinion.

"I don't"

"You do." Po opened his mouth to reply and let his words died on his mouth as Mantis continued. "What about the time Monkey told you about the secret button to transform the stairs into a slide." Monkey started to laugh as he remembered the day. "You lasted a whole day looking for the damn thing."

"It sounded so magical, I had to try…" Po said as he entangled his fingers from his right and left hand together.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Crane asked as he tried to change subject. "You smell like soup"

"Yes I did sleep here, and used a soup bowl as a pillow."

"Guess I know what I won't eat today." Monkey said as he placed the soup bowl back to the table.

Viper looked at the doors of the Jade Palace and saw movement, both doors slowly opened and revealed Master Shifu and Master Tigress walking out and towards the kitchen. "Here they come!" Viper announced to the rest.

"Finally…" Po said. Some minutes later, Tigress entered the kitchen. "Hey, Tigress. So what did you and Shifu talked about…?"

"We talked of how I should let Mantis take a look at my heel." Tigress turned towards the insect, who smiled.

"No problem. I'll go and grab my acupuncture kit." Mantis left the room.

"Nothing else?" Po pressed on, as he placed a breakfast plate on Tigress favorite seat. She shook her head, and sat down. "Really? All night just to talk about how you tripped?"

"Yes. A very boring conversation, he did lectured me for some time, but nothing else."

Po didn't believe it. "Oh really…"

Tigress gave the first bite to her food. "Yes." Answered as she kept her eyes on the food.

"Po remember what we talked about last night…" Viper whispered to his panda friend.

Po ignored it. "What about your mission?"

"Finished it." Tigress answered in a cut manner. "That's all you need to know, since that's all I told Shifu."

"You lie!" Po bluffed.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Oh, here we go again." Crane said to Viper as both stayed out from the argument.

"I never lie, Po."

"I know that, but now you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"What proof do you have?"

"My intuition is all I need."

"Intuition, of what? About what? You are not thinking straight."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not"

"How long do you think, they will keep going at it?" Monkey joined Crane and Viper, as both Masters shrugged at their ape friend.

"You do"

"I don't"

"Yes! You do!" Po raised his voice, and so did Tigress. Both so deep engaged on their argument, they never noticed Master Shifu stand outside the kitchen. Behind Shifu, two other masters saw the scene take place. It wasn't until Monkey cleared his throat as loud as he could, and Crane coughed Shifu's name, when Po and Tigress noticed three extra people in the hallway.

"Oh… Master Shifu." Po bowed at his master, as well as Crane, Viper and Monkey. Tigress stood up and bowed as soon as she could.

"Students. These are Master Porcupine and Master Wolf. They've come…"

"Oh gosh. Master Porcupine and Master Wolf?! Creators of stealth techniques, and achievers of peace during the great attacks from occident?" Po interrupted.

"Yes, panda. Now, they've come…" Shifu stopped talking as he saw the Dragon Warrior approach both Masters.

"I'm such a fan. Your technique became one of the most important for Kung Fu." Po said as he gave Master Porcupine a pen and paper.

"Panda."

"How did you guys brought down an entire empire all by yourselves? Could you teach me? Please…"

"Panda."

"Can you write for the most awesome fan in China?"

"Dragon Warrior!" finally, Shifu snapped.

"Sorry. Just. One. Autograph." Both Masters signed the paper and Po went back to his previous spot.

"As I was saying. They've come to visit the Jade Palace, and check on their Master and students."

"Our visit shall be short, but it's a great pleasure to meet you all." Master Wolf spoke, his voice hoarse, and tired; most likely because of his traveling through China. "Now, Shifu. We got some information that must be addressed on private."

"Of course. Follow me." The three masters left the kitchen and went inside the Jade Palace. Tigress went back to her spot and continued eating, while Crane and Monkey exited the kitchen. Viper, however, stayed behind and sat next to Tigress.

"You should rest afterwards." Viper told her friend.

"I will." Tigress answered with a smile. "I'll let Mantis check my heel and go right into bed." Not long after, Mantis came back with his acupuncture kit.

"So. You want me to check it here, or in your room?"

"Here should be fine." Mantis nodded and started with the healing session. "How did it happen?"

"I fell…"

"Without lies!" Po interrupted Tigress.

"Po, let's not start again." Viper suggested. "Why don't you go and hang your autograph in some place safe."

The panda looked at the piece of paper. If it weren't protected with time it would start to decay and the ink disappear from the paper, which would leave him without any evidence of meeting such legends. "I think your right. I'll be back after I hang this" Po exited the kitchen and gave everyone a time for relief as they all sighed at his departure.

As he walked, Po thought for a place to hang his newest collection addition. Next to his figure actions would be a great place, or maybe on the ceiling to see it every time he went to bed and woke up on the mornings. Although he wouldn't be able to show it off to friends if it were there. Such difficult decision! He didn't knew what to do, it was easier to defeat Shen than to select a place for the autograph.

"Shifu, I saw her." Po stopped walking as he heard a voice. "Master Weasel body had evidence on his clothes."

"My students would never attempt such atroucity." Po looked though a peeking hole, and saw Master Porcupine, Master Wolf and Master Shifu argue. "Especially, the student you accuse."

"Open your eyes, my friend. Her species has never been to trust, remember what happened with Tai Lung." Master Wolf said.

"She is different, and you don't need to bring my former student into the matter, he is of no relevance to this."

"Oh he is. We can prevent an outburst from analyzing a previous behavior." Master Porcupine added.

"Like I said. My students would never do such thing."

"I saw her." Master Wolf talked "She killed Master Weasel."

Po gasped and fell on his butt. Master Weasel was dead. Po couldn't believe what he had just heard. One of his friends, more specific, Tigress suspect of a murder. Was that her mission? Did she killed the Master? Of course, she wouldn't, but then again she hadn't talked about it, or say the truth. And her injury, it wasn't a good sign. No. Po shook his head in disapproval of his thoughts. His friend, understanding and hardcore friend, a killer? It couldn't be. Tigress wouldn't do it, unless she was asked to.

Again Po gasped as he realized where his train of thought lend him to. What if Tigress had killed Master Weasel but only because Master Shifu asked her to do it? Then Shifu would cover up any trace, and story. Covering each other's back, master and student protecting each other. But then, why would Shifu want Master Weasel dead? Po stood up and looked through the peeking hole.

"Nothing was missing but the piece." Master Porcupine said. "You know what that means. China runs in great danger if someone was to complete the puzzle."

"We must make sure, she doesn't have it." Master Wolf continued. "Unless, of course she already hid it."

"She hasn't left the Jade Palace since we came back from Gongmen City."

The Panda walked away a few steps with his face in astonishment. Shifu lied to the other masters. Tigress had just arrived last night, and went missing for two whole months. His Master was covering up details. Maybe he did sent Tigress to kill, and maybe she did kill the poor weasel.

"I should tell someone." Who would believe him? His word against Shifu and Tigress, the Grand Master and the Leader of the Furious Five. No one would care, and would only see him as a joke. Unless. Po paced in a small circle as he thought. What if he told the two masters? They might believe him, however when could he tell them without Master Shifu noticing.

"We must leave. If you are so sure she didn't do it, we trust on your judgment." Master Wolf said. "We must depart to the Hidden Village, and inform Master Mongrel about Master Weasel's dead."

"Of course. I hope you find the true killer, and the other piece." Master Shifu bowed and the two masters returned the gestured. Both Masters left in a matter of seconds, they ran through the stairs as if it were a slide. "Panda, I know you are there. Could you please call the others?" And so did Po. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior stood at their Master presence.

"I have a mission for all of you. A very important one." Po couldn't shake the feeling of disaster about to hit. "You must go to the north, east and west in less than three days." His students looked at him in confusion.

"How are we going to do that? It would take us weeks to travel that far."

"You will complete it in the time I specified since I'll separate you in three groups. Mantis Monkey you'll go north." His students nodded. "Crane, Viper, you two go west."

"Yes, Master Shifu." They answered in unison.

"And you, Po and Tigress go east." Po gulped. "I wrote three scrolls with the information you must give to the Masters from each village, I'll give you a map as well, so you won't waste time searching the location. I was going to send Zeng, however recent events, require of greater speed, which is why I send you. I expect you will complete the task."

"Yes, Master."

"Very well. Go and pack, you leave immediately."

More travel. Po felt his feet hurt and ache from the anticipation. He was to travel alongside Tigress; if he hadn't heard the Masters conversations, she made the perfect partner, but now knowing what she could be capable of; it was hard not feel danger creep above the shoulders. He packed food, and some other stuff inside his backpack, and went to meet Tigress at the bottom of the stairs. However, as he was about to step on the stairs, Shifu talked from behind him.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Dragon Warrior." Po turned around and found his master was already gone. Po almost gulped even his own tongue. Who was he supposed to believe then?

* * *

 **So? What do you guys think? I hope I'm doing a good job of entertaining my readers.  
**  
 **Tigergirl713: I think the same, it felt rushed. Too much for too little time. And great to hear you like it, so far!**  
 **1 pands fan: I felt the same way, especially since the last two movies did so great. I'm also intrigued where this story will go, I see pieces here and there, but I don't have the whole picture. I hope you liked this chapter, as well. Let me know.**  
 **M4DG4RL: There will be more background about the villain, all in due time.**  
 **Kung Fu Panda: That's great! I hope you still like it.**  
 **First to review: Thanks, bud! It makes me happy, you are happy.**

 **I don't usually update this fast, but I haven't been able to drop down the storyline inside my head. I hope you liked this chapter, if so leave a review, or fav and follow. Thanks for everyone that followed, and gave it a fav. All reviews are welcome, they make me happy and encourage me to keep going. Thanks again, and see ya next chapter!**


End file.
